Sacrifice
by Dark Si
Summary: OC based story on the Chief Arlong, the leader of the shark clan and his final battle. One shot.


Sacrifice

A/N: I've been wanting to do a story on one of my OCs and decided to do a one shot instead. I decided to do one on Chief and I hope you all like it.

The rain was coming down in sheets mixing with the blood of the dead that littered the rocky shore as thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. Chief Arlong, chieftain of the Shark Clan stood a few hundred feet from his warriors. He was a tall powerful black saw shark with arms roped with muscle and decorated with Tribal tattoos. His long grey hair was braided with brightly colored beads and around his neck he wore a gator and crocodile tooth necklace. He wore loose fitting tan pants and gator skinned vest that was adored with beads. Dark eyes scanned the dead that lay scatted along the shore line, Fish-men and humans.

_Why? _he asked himself feeling the pain of loss growing in his heart. _Why are they doing this? _

The Tenryuubito had come to his home and for no reason began slaughtering not only members of his clan, but other clans that lived on Fish-men Island. It angered the shark clan chieftain as word spread through out their island home as families were torn apart, loved ones slain for no reason and finally he declared war on their enemies vowing to make them pay for what they had done. Other clans soon joined him and together they left their home chasing their enemies to the island they now fought on. For ten days they fought both sides gaining nothing as the losses grew.

"Chief?"

Arlong turned his head slightly as one his clan brothers joined him. The blue shark had a bloody bandage over his left eye and with a sigh, the chieftain placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you wish to continue, my friend?" he asked.

"As long as I have breath in my body", the blue said. "I will continue to fight."

"Do the others feel the same?"

"They do."

He feared that; knowing if they continued this fight, they would eventually loosed and all would be lost. He reached up his fingers carressing his necklace as his thoughts drifted to his beloved wife and their precious three year old daughter. What would become of them or any of his people if they failed? He shuddered at the thought and images that flashed through his mind and slowly the one and only choice came to him. "What is your name, brother?" Arlong asked.

"Taran."

Arlong nodded as he removed his necklace and placed it in the blue's hand. "You are to take this and the others back home", he said as he closed the other shark's fingers over the item.

Taran looked him his good eye wide in sudden realization. "Chief, I can not-,"

"You can and you will", Arlong said in a stern and commanding tone. "Do you understand?"

Taran nodded struggling not to show emotion and failing at it. The shark clan chieftain pulled the blue into a fierce embraced before releasing him. Knowing he had been dismissed, the other shark man turned and hurried off. Arlong watched him go then turned and walked down the shore.

**--**-- **

The enemy camp lay asleep when Arlong slipped in under the cover of darkness and went to the tent where the Ternryuubito lay sleeping. There were three of them and the black saw shark killed the first two so quick that they didn't have a chance to wake. He would of had the last on if the man hadn't sudden woke up with a snort and at the sight of the shark man he screamed bolting from the tent.

Arlong had hoped he could have finished them all without alerting the entire camp but that was now impossible. Drawing his battle axes, he readied himself for his final fight just as the first wave of defenders came into the tent.. Blood splattered the tent walls as the saw shark hurled himself head on driving the enemy back. The storm that had come suddenly intensified as the lone fish-man faced impossible odds. Blood mixed with mud as the battle raged.

As the surviving Ternryuubito watched, the shark chieftain was making his way to him and he began to sweat in cold fear. Arlong was in fury mode and nothing or no one was going to stop him from achieving his goal. The man turned and ran for his life but it was a costly mistake because he found himself at the edge of a over hanging cliff. He turned back and he paled with fear at the sight of the bloodied figure of his enemy. The black shark had been pierced with arrows and spears, his steps were wobbly but steady.

"Please," the Ternryuubito said clasping his hands together shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Let me go and I swear, we will leave your people alone!"

The shark chieftain moved aside allowing the man to pass him. "Ternryuubito", he said. The man turned to look at him. "I never said you could leave."

The battle axe came down.

The storm passed and the dawn came when Arlong made it back to the shore and rested against the rocks that had marked their abandoned camp. The first rays on the sun kissed him but he didn't feel it nor feel the cool spray of the sea as it splashed against the rocky shore. Arlong the chieftain of the shark clan had gone home.

**--**-- **

Taran and a few others would found him later only to discover the disgrace the other family members of the Ternryuubito had done to him. His nose was removed and part of his flesh had been sliced off. Here he was buried and forgotten by the generations that followed the shark clan.


End file.
